User blog:Blackendedsoul/Questions
Spoiler Alert* If you haven't read chapter 650 then don't read this blog. Ok everyone, finally when Oda-sama reveals what we were waiting to know for so long, it becomes something way way way too much for us the readers. I think you agree, infact I can't digest the chapter I just ate (read) and thus am giving out burps (questions). Well enough fooling around, now let me write down the questions that are popping into my head. 1. As any fan of One Piece would know, the main military might of the marines were the admirals. I mean yes the vice admirals are there but the ones who really kicked ass was the trio, Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru. Here's my deduction, even though no major marine figure died in the war of the best at Marineford, they lost a LOT of their power just after that. Here is a list of what they don't have anymore. Garp the Hero, Sengoku the Buddha and Kuzan aka Aokiji. That essentially makes more than half of their most elite force. I mean if you look at the marines then aside from the three Admirals the only ones with insane strength was Garp and Sengoku and both of them retired and to top it off, Aokiji has left after humilation which means he is on the bad side now. Garp is also possibly on a bad side as he too bares a grudge against Akainu (that guy now has insanely powerful people who hates him). Now the only two top notch guys remaining are Sakazuki himself and Borsalino aka Kizaru. So my question is, why the hell is the navy even more powerful than before? And what is the "Unforeseen Power" Jinbe is talking about? 2. Honestly, Blackbeard becoming an Yonkou is no surprise (I would have been shocked if he did not become one) but this extracting of the devil fruits is something that intrigues me. How does he do that and what is the consequent result? I mean is Teach taking the powers himself or is he giving them to his crew? I hope he does not take in any more fruits himself, that would make him too over powered. Also why did Jinbe said that he became Yonkou with out the use of Gura Gura no mi powers? Does that mean he has given it to somebody? (That's highly unlikely though). 3. The Uranus! What the hell that could be and where in the name of One Piece is that? 4. The ship of Caribou was broken by the Kraken so how did his brother survive? 5. It's not really a question but is it just does names of the crewmen Big Mam sent seem aristocratic which gives you a impress of something related to Knights and Medieval era? 6. Lastly, who are these higher ups who chose Akainu instead of Aokiji? I mean Sengoku recommended Aokiji and the only people (known) above him are Kong and the Gorosei. However, there seems to be something missing, remember Doflamingo speaking to someone in the den den mushi? That guy was probably one of these unseen higher ups as well; and I bet this has something to do with the Tenryubito. Please discuss as much as possible so that this burps (questions) stop. Category:Blog posts